Servo valves are used in various applications for precision control of gas and liquid media flow, such as in the air and space industries to control various intake and exhaust flow streams to and from various pressure and flow control components. For example, servo valves are used to control flow to auxiliary power units and other subsystems in air and space flight vehicles. One example aircraft application uses one or more servo valves to route compressor discharge air from the turbine engines to the wings for inflight de-icing. The servo valves must withstand the high-vibration and high-temperature conditions associated with components mounted at or near the engines during flight. The high vibrations encountered in this application (and others) can disrupt proper operation of the valve member, and thereby hamper valve performance. The heat encountered can render torque motor drives unsuitable, or can significantly shorten their useful life. Active cooling systems may introduce unwanted reliability concerns or add weight and size unsuitable for the limited weight and space envelope requirements common in flight vehicles.